


Surrender

by Kaiyote



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: All my life I've been changing lanes. Now I need... I want to surrender. (S4-centric Jeremiah vid.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Surrender" by IAMX


End file.
